golantheinsatiablefandomcom-20200214-history
Shell-Raiser
Shell-Raiser is the fourth episode of season one of Golan the Insatiable. It is the fourth episode overall. Synopsis Dylan gets a pet turtle with a deadly incurable disease and uses it to kill others. However, it shortly after breaks it's leg and so she and Golan must to everything they can to replace it. Plot Dylan steals a turtle and names it Shell-Raiser. Since it is coated in salmonella, she plans to use it to contaminate the chili in Oak Grove's upcoming Chili Eat Out, and poison the whole town. She comes up with a plan to tunnel underground into the giant chili pot. However, Shell-Raiser breaks his leg, and the vet wants to kill him. But Dylan and Golan refuse, and Golan looks for a new leg for Shell-Raiser. But he ends up ripping off some stoner's arm instead, and uses a spell to attach it to the turtle. While Dylan goes to steal a digger, Golan is supposed to buy support beams for the tunnel. But Shell-Raiser's stoner arm offers him pot, and Golan and the turtle get high instead. Dylan gets upset and says she never wants to see Golan again, and tries to enact her plan on her own, with a different turtle. Meanwhile, Carole begins a new career as a model, which consists of gesturing at local events. She does so much of this that she ruptures her shoulder, and her doctor warns her not to do any more gesturing for awhile. But Carole is determined to fulfill her commitment to introduce the chili pot at the Chili Eat Out, no matter how dangerous it is. Without the support beams, Dylan's tunnel collapses on her, while Golan mopes. But when he realizes she's trapped, he comes to the rescue and complete the plan... though it doesn't go as planned, because when Golan punches through the bottom of the pot, all the chili drains out. So the townsfolk all go for Chinese, instead. Golan laments his screwing up the plan, until Dylan realizes that her plan was flawed all along, and she and Golan are both overjoyed to realize she's the screw-up on the team, not Golan. Characters Major Characters *Golan *Dylan Beekler *Carole Beekler *Shell Raiser *Mackenzie B Minor Characters *Doctor *Princess Bitch *Harry the Clown *Alexis Beekler *Baba John's Delivery Guy *Keith Knudsen Jr. (Cameo) *Esther (Cameo) *Margaret (Mentioned) *Golan's Mom (Mentioned) Songs *Minnesota is the new California Trivia *The title of this episode is a pun on the famous horror film Hellraiser. *Baba John's is a parody on Papa John's. *This is the first episode where Golan makes a reference to having a mom. Near the end of the episode, he is heard saying that his mom was right about him being a failure at his job and adressing her as "the whore". He would make many other references to her in future episodes, also calling her this same name. *When Carole and Alexis were first looking for a job, Alexis asked her "Do you really need a third job?" This would imply that she already has two jobs. However, her only other known job is a cubicle worker at an office, seen in the Pilot episode, so it is unknown what this other job was that she was referring to. Gallery Children.png Mackenzie B's Birthday Party.png There's that stupid clown.png Dylan has sum chemicals.png Bloody Magician.png Dylan having herself a laugh.png Dylan looks goony.png Mean Mean Mackenzie B.png Dylan makes some Golan threats.png Dylan vs Mackenzie B.png Dylan is in shock.png Golan using the bathtub.png Golan takes a dunk.png Dylan and Golan and the dunktank.png Princess giving out puppies.png Dylan is disgusted.png Dylan notices a box.png Introducing Shell Raiser.png Dylan attempts to touch the turtle.png Dylan about to tough the turtle.png Princess Bitch lip lashes Dylan.png Dylan thinks the turtle is Badass.png Harry Pack it Up!.png Sad Turtle.png Sad Dylan.png Driving Away.png Mirror Image.png Princess Bitch confused.png Disappeared Dylan.png Dylan stabs the truck.png Dylan climbing the truck.png Dylan with an axe.png What the Kadoodle was that.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 1